The Truck Stop
by SeekJustice
Summary: Duo, a trucker, meets a mysterious young man at a truck stop in Tulsa.


Duo's rig hit a bump in the road and he cursed as he spilled his soft drink in his lap. He slammed the paper cup back down into the cup holder on his right and eyed the road.

"Christ, now look at me." The brown liquid had stained his already stained white shirt.

He grasped the steering wheel tightly and decided he'd better pay more attention to the road and less on stuffing his face with sugar. Glancing in the broken mirror to his left the ass end of his trailer had strayed into the hammer lane and was forcing the other tractor to use the small section before the concrete wall.

"Oh, my bad buddy."

The truck behind him was white, classy and obviously new. As he eased over back into his lane the other truck did the same. Duo had to admire the wax job on the Peterbilt as it passed, and think sheepishly of his old Mac truck with the rusted out floorboards and tail lights that didn't work. He waved an apology toward the driver as their windows met and read the printed words along the side: WING TRUCKING.

"Hmm, fancy name for a fancy rig."

He'd already driven nine hours today which was more than the company that hired him permitted. Plus would be getting dark soon and he had promised to meet Trowa and Quatre at the truck stop in Tulsa for supper.

The sun was sinking low on his left as he eyed the tail lights of the white rig ahead of him. It wasn't very often he had someone speed past him.

The radio crackled and buzzed as an all too familiar voice came over the scanner.

"Widow Maker_, what is the hold up? Don't tell me I need to call you a wrecker again!"_

Duo chuckled. Yeah his rig broke down more than a few times in the past but no need to rub it in over the air. He rubbed his eyes and reached up to the mike that was clipped to his sun visor.

"Q-man, this is Widow Maker, my ETA is five minutes, is Tro with you?"

_"Is he ever not with me?"_

Touché. Ever since Quatre met this guy Trowa at last years trucking competition they were glued to the hip. Duo smiled, thinking about that day, Quatre had entered his fathers prize tractor in a pull and was left in the dust by some farm hand with an old three ton flat-bed.

Love at first sight, as they say. The shirtless, quiet, youth had claimed his prize on the podium and not an hour later had poor Quatre alone in the barn, dishevelled and breathless when Duo found them.

Duo glanced over his shoulder at the messy cabin and fought a wave of loneliness. Trowa had been employed recently with Winner Enterprises and drove convoy style behind Quatre on all their long hauls. They were never apart, parking close together for overnight stops and sharing the same bunk. Duo was happy for him, but sometimes he had to admit that love stinks.

The green sign for Tulsa stated exit ahead and Duo eased up on the gas, flicking the broken blinker to the right and slowing his big rig down. The lights of the truck stop lit up the now darkened sky and they beaconed to his hungry stomach. Duo eyed the trucks all parked for the night in a neat little row and spotted the dark emerald green of Trowa's Peterbilt and the aquamarine blue of Quatre's rig.

Each rig was shiny and new and displayed proudly Quatre's last name. The Winner family was certainly not hard up for cash and Quatre had tried over and over again to get him to work for his father to no avail. Duo was not sell out. He owned and operated his very own truck, rust bucket it may be, and took short contracts to make ends meat. He lived out of his truck because it had every thing he could need. A small television, books, comfortable bunk and free showers at every truck stop in the country.

What more could a man need?

He jammed the gear into reverse and backed the trailer up, pulling on the spring break and jumping out the door all in one fluid motion. Duo tossed his leather jacket over one shoulder and stretched the cramps out of his long legs. It was time to meet up with the guys.

As he crossed the dark parking lot a flash of white caught his eye.

The eighteen wheeler from earlier was fuelling up at the diesel tanks and Duo could just make out a body leaning up against the truck, staring off in space. There was a chill in the air but the guy was just wearing a green tank top and his muscles were wiry and Duo just knew he was strong, someone who could hold his own in a fight.

As he pulled open the door and ducked into the warmth of the restaurant waved a quick hello to Sally who in turn barked out, "You're late, Maxwell, they've been here for an hour."

"Yes mom-"

"Don't you take that tone with me, they even waited for you to order. Now go wash up, you look like hell."

Duo just grinned and jogged over to the bathroom in the back of the store, he spied platinum blond hair sitting in their usual spot reserved for truck drivers only but knew Sally was right. Nine hours on the road he likely looked a sight.

Sally took over the truck stop after her father, Howard, passed away last year. If anything the place was better than ever, and she never got mad when they found him asleep in the truckers' lounge with his feet up on the couch, television blaring.

He finished washing up, and made his way through the crowded tables to their corner booth against the wall. There was already a piece of coconut cream pie and a coffee laid out for him and he smiled. Sally new him well.

"Hey Quat, Tro," he nodded to them as he grabbed his fork and took his first bite, the taste exploding on his tongue. He hadn't realized how hungry he really was."

Trowa sat back and said, "You know, you're going to become diabetic if you keep eating like that."

Quatre chuckled, "Or fat. I could see you becoming one of those overweight truck drivers with a wide bum and a heart condition!"

"I eat what I want, Quat, and haven't gained a pound since I was sixteen!" To prove his point he took yet another bite and stuffed it in his mouth.

"How was your run today, Duo?"

"It was long, I'm hauling dangerous goods again."

Duo made most of his living by driving what others were too afraid too. Just last week he'd driven missiles over six hundred miles to their destination.

Quatre rolled his eyes and said, "I really do wish you would consider driving for us, my father would give you a new rig and you wouldn't have to worry about driving such dangerous goods in such a dangerous truck.

Trowa patted Quatre on the shoulder to quiet him, "They don't call him the Widow Maker for nothing."

"I've told you before I won't even consider working for him, I mean, It's not like he's a bad guy or anything, it's just that I like keeping my own schedule and routes. If I worked for him I would have to give up my freedom."

One of the pretty waitresses, Duo thought her name was Catherine, came to take their orders and put an end to that conversation. When she left they were quiet for a moment, and the crowded restaurant buzzed with activity around them.

Trowa sipped his coffee and said, "I hate to break it to you, Duo, but word has it that Inspector Wufei has it out bad for you. It's only a matter of time before he grounds your rig for good and then what will you do?"

"Pssht, the last time Wufei pulled me over I flirted shamelessly with him enough so that he turned bright red in the face and stomped back to his little SUV and let me go. I can handle him, and any others that vehicle inspection throws my way."

"Oh Duo, have you no shame? You probably traumatized him!"

Duo smirked, "Of course not."

They all shared a laugh until two arms slammed down on the table beside Duo. He looked up into steely cobalt eyes of the Wing Trucking driver, and judging by the look on his face he was none too pleased.

The young man's voice was stern and monotone when he said, "You. Where did you learn how to drive?"

Shit.

Duo glanced over at the others across the table and retorted, "Probably the same place as you, maybe you should slow down next time!" And yeah, Duo knew it had been his fault, letting the trailer sneak into the other lane like that but damned if he would let Trowa and Quatre know.

"You almost drove me into the barrier, you fool. Stay in your own damn lane next time. You realize what you're hauling don't you?"

With that he violently shoved off the table, shaking the glasses and Duo looked sheepishly at his friends.

"What?"

"Oh Duo, what happened?"

"Nothing, the guy's obviously a quack."

"He doesn't seem the type to voice his opinions if he didn't have to," Trowa pointed out.

Duo sighed and explained the incident with the spilled soft drink and forcing the other guy's truck into the other lane.

"Yeah, maybe I should go apologise." He watched the young man leave through the front door and disappear into the darkness.

"Maybe you should go ogle that ass he's got, don't you mean?"

"Shut the hell up, Quatre!" Yeah, the guy was smoking hot, but was probably straight as a whistle.

Duo left the table and his chuckling friends behind and followed the guy's path out the door. He looked left and right and decided he'd likely gone back over to his truck. He quickened his pace and caught up with him just as he was reaching up for the door handle on his truck. He let go and jumped back in surprise.

"Hey man, look I'm sorry about earlier, I really should have been watching where I was going. And I know what I'm hauling too." Duo tried to project as much innocence so he wouldn't get punched. You never know with guys like these.

The driver's face darkened and he folded his arms across his chest saying, "Do you really?"

Duo nodded.

"Then you know one tip and we all could go up in a fiery explosion."

"Yeah. Look," Duo jutted his hand out, "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. My call sign is Widow Maker, obviously for reasons I'd rather not talk about."

The guy clenched his jaw but took the offered hand and shook it in a vice-like grip, "Heero, call sign Wing."

"Well, Heero, I can see you've already made up your mind about how awful I am so I'm just going to go back in, okay?" He smiled at him and waved as he turned around, intent on leaving.

He only took about two steps before Heero said, "Wait. I apologise if I have offended you, perhaps I was too harsh. I suppose we all make mistakes sometimes."

Heero opened the door to his truck and looked at the ground, "See you around, Duo."

For some reason Duo felt a little breathless at how it was said, like Heero was making a promise instead of just a terse goodbye.

"Yeah, Heero, see you around."

* * *

The next day:

Duo was wrecked, he was dirty and tired and done with his poor excuse for a truck for the day. His check engine light went off again and Trowa's expert hands were too far away to fix it. He'd spent a good three hours under the hood on the side of the highway before he figured out it was a switch issue.

A whole day wasted!

Now he was covered in grease and dirt and just wanted the warm promise of a shower at Sally's truck stop. Quatre and Trowa had a long haul about six hours away and were unable to meet up today.

He was only five minutes from Sally's when a gruff, monotone voice came over the radio static.

_"Widow Maker."_

It was said so low Duo wasn't sure he'd really heard it.

_"Widow Maker, this is Wing."_

Duo's heart raced, it was him, Heero, from last night. He grasped the push to talk with greasy fingers and said, "Go for Widow Maker."

A few seconds passed before he heard it.

_"Same time, same place."_

And Duo didn't know what he wanted, if he wasn't finished chewing him out for yesterday or if he just wanted to beat the crap out of him for driving a shitty truck with shitty, dangerous, cargo but Duo knew if didn't matter. He'd still be there.

"See you there."

Duo leaned up against the shower, he had gotten to Sally's a little early and decided he'd use that time to clean up. The grease and dirt washed away under the powerful stream as he scrubbed the free soap from the dispenser. He stood with one arm holding his body up, face under the stream, hair unravelled, as we wondered what Heero wanted. His dick twitched at the thought of the young man, his muscular body, his bad-boy fuck you attitude. And, Duo was sure, if he'd get the chance he would do just that.

"Duo."

Duo started, surprised to find Heero standing by the door to the open showers, arms crossed, wearing that same damned tank top from yesterday. He was obviously appraising Duo's body in a way it had never been, at least, not in the light of day.

"Heero, what the fuck, man?"

"I didn't take you for a shy guy. Am I embarrassing you?"

"Uh, no-"

"Good."

"Meet me at my truck when you're done, then," He pushed off the wall as Duo tried to calm his racing heart after he passed the corner.

Either the man had no social skills whatsoever and didn't realize how awkward that was or he'd seen a hundred naked men before, and was completely comfortable with it. Hell, Duo would have been comfortable with it if it had been the other way around.

Either way, Duo rushed through the rest of his shower and shut the tap off, drying haphazardly with his tattered towel. He threw on some clothes, brushed his hair, and braided it before leaving through the back door for Heero's truck.

He approached it cautiously, unsure.

Duo knocked on the passenger side door and as it was shoved open, he latched on to the steel bars and pulled himself up. This was a beautiful rig, black leather seats, air ride, and very spacious. It had a large sleeping compartment with a flat screen television on one wall at the foot of the bunk. This is where Heero sat, up against the wall, and Duo gulped.

He was shirtless, his tanned skin glowing in the small space. The only thing he was wearing were these awful pair of black biker shorts and the only thing Duo could think of was how he wanted to take them off.

He sat in the passenger seat, completely unsure of himself and of what game Heero was playing.

"I saw you looking at me you know, when I was fuelling up yesterday. Like you were undressing me with your eyes," Heero smirked and patted the spot on the bunk beside him.

"I've got a surprise for you."

Duo sat, still unsure, because lets be honest, how often does an Asian trucking god invite you to sit on his bunk?

Never, that's how.

"Uh...look 'Ro, I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but I'm not the type to just climb into bed with a total stranger."

Heero threw his head back and laughed.

"Fine, leave."

Duo contemplated it but was left without a choice as Heero stood up, grasped his arm and threw him on the bunk.

"...the fuck man!?"

"You don't have to do anything, but I don't want you to leave, Widow Maker," Heero said gruffly, pressing him down into the mattress and kissing him passionately. Duo realized he didn't really want to go anywhere.


End file.
